Alchemy and Ninjutsu
by Akira Elric
Summary: When Orochimaru attacks Konoha he uses a strange jutsu and Naruto and his friends are sent to the FMA world. There, they team up with the famous "Fullmetal Alchemist" in search of the legendary Philosophers stone.Will the Naruto crew ever go back home?
1. Konoha

**Hello everyone! My name is Akira Elric and "Alchemy and Ninjutsu" is my first fan fiction ever! Since I'm new at this I should have done something easier like a one shot but I believe that I am a great writer. "Alchemy and Ninjutsu" is a crossover over my two favorite manga Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. Chapter one starts of in Naruto's world. The village is under attack by Orochimaru and Sasuke. Anyway I should stop talking now so you can read my story. I hope you like it! Plus join me in the end for an interview with no other than Naruto! Enjoy!**

** I sadly do not own any of the characters from Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

Chapter 1

"Konoha"

" You're still too weak Naruto," Orochimaru snickered while looking down at Naruto. Naruto laid on the ground covered with blood and scratches. Even in his sage mode, Orochimaru still had the upper hand. Naruto looked up at the black haired boy standing behind the snake like Orochimaru.

" Sasuke, why? Why are you helping Orochimaru? You're one of us, Sasuke." Naruto said looking up at his once best friend.

The black haired boy merely just frowned. " I thought I told you. It's for my own vengeance. It's none of your concern."

Naruto slowly stood up, not tacking his eyes of his friend or the snake demon. No, Sasuke wasn't his friend anymore. He was the enemy now.

Now on his feet again, Naruto observed his surroundings. Konoha, his home, was in complete ruins. The once beautiful village and its blithesome streets were now nothing but scraps of broken down concrete. Dust covered the once beautiful blue sky. The bodies of the once smiling people, his people, laid scattered around the streets. They were all dead, and Sasuke helped Orochimaru do this.

" Naruto!" yelled a girl's voice. Naruto turned around to the girl who had called his name.

"Sakura!" he yelled back.

Sakura was standing at the sidelines, tired from treating the wounded and helping Naruto fight Orochimaru and her old crush. Her pink bangs covered her sweaty forehead and blood and scratches covered her entire body.

"Come on Naruto! Just hang in there you can do it!" she shouted, trying to sound encouraging.

There were still many wounded but the medical ninjas were running low on medical supplies. They had to finish this battle and quick. She wants to help Naruto fight Orochimaru in order to protect the village. She will even dare to hurt her beloved Sasuke if it came to it.

"Naruto, don't worry were behind you to back you up," said a male voice that belonged to Naruto's sensei, Kakashi.

"No need to worry kid, team Guy is here to save the day! Isn't that right guys?" exclaimed Guy with a sparkle in his smile and a thumps up.

"You bet Guy-sensei!" shouted Rock Lee who shared Guy's bad taste in clothes and hairstyle.

"Let's get this over it," said Neji in a very irritated voice.

"Neji has a point. Let's end this," shouted a fierce Ten-Ten.

" Wait no! Don't interfere! When I need you guys help ill ask. Please, I can beat them. I'll take Orochimaru and Sasuke down," Naruto yelled, looking at his friends sanding at the sidelines, dumbfounded by his response.

Kakashi just sighed. " All right Naruto, have it your way. I'll have you know that I will step in if things get out of control," he said, looking at Naruto in the eyes.

"Yes sir!" Naruto responded. He turned to face his enemy once more.

" Well I'm sorry to interrupt but, I had enough of your chit chat let's end this," he smiled evilly. He bit his thump and used his blood to summon a big black scroll from the ground.

"Sasuke, get into position," Orochimaru commanded, placing the scroll to his back and pulling out his sword.

"I'm on it," Sasuke said.

With that Sasuke moved forward with his sword in hand. He slashed his sword violently at Naruto, missing him by a few inches.

Naruto had jumped back a couple of yards trying to figure out the plan of the snake demon and the last remaining Uchiha.

"_What could they be planning? Orochimaru is trying to do something and, he is using Sasuke as a distraction. Is he trying to get behind me?" _Naruto thought with many other ideas rushing to his head.

He took a quick glance at Orochimaru. He was running in a circle, surrounding him and his comrades. In his hand he had a sword, which he was using to draw strange markings on the floor.

" Naruto!" yelled Neji. "You have to stop Orochimaru! He seems to be drawing some sort of circle with hexagrams inside of it. It could be some type of jutsu or summoning."

" You really think he's trying to use some sort of jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted at his friends, " I need you to stop what Orochimaru is doing! Il take care of Sasuke!" His friends nodded and began their attack.

"Naruto watch out!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto turned around quickly to find Sasuke with his sword to his throat. Naruto found himself staring into Sasuke 's dead black eyes.

Sasuke grinned," You're as slow as ever, Naruto" Naruto just growled angrily at him. Sasuke really has changed.

Naruto smiled, " You have gotten stronger Sasuke, but I've been training too you know." There was a soft poof and Naruto disappeared.

"_A shadow clone!"_ Sasuke thought.

He spins quickly, looking for the annoying blond twerp. _"Where did he go?" _

"Looking for me," a voice asked behind him.

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him smiling. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face sending him back.

"Waugh!"

Sasuke slid backwards and held his face in his hands, moaning from the pain. He looked up at Naruto, who was standing facing him with a look of determination in his blue eyes.

"_He's changed. He's stronger but I've gotten even stronger." _Sasuke grabbed his sword from his back and concentrated his chakra into the sharp blade. " Chidori Blade!" Sasuke yelled, holding the blazing blade in front of him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's jutsu and grinned. " That looks like it would hurt," Naruto said while raising his hands to his face, ready to make the necessary hand signs. " Let me show you my new jutsu that will make yours look outclassed."

Sasuke smiled, " Not if I let you make any hand signs" Naruto blinked and the next thing he knew Sasuke was standing behind him, his blazing sword to his back.

"_What! How did he get behind me so quickly?"_ Naruto thought.

" Looks like this is the end for you, Naruto." Sasuke said with no emotion in his voice.

"_Crap! What do I do?"_

* * *

Hyuga Residence

" Hinata! Hinata! Where are you?" her father yelled looking for her daughter.

"Father what's wrong?" Hinata asked worried by the look in her father's eyes.

"We need to get out of the village! Konoha is under attack by Orochimaru and that rotten Uchiha," he said, the anger showing in his eyes.

That's when many explosions went off shaking the ground.

"Crap! Where are the Black Ops when you need them!" Hinata's father complained.

Another explosion went off, this time destroying part of the Hyuga residence. Sending Hinata and her father back.

"Hinata! Are you ok?" Her father asked, helping her up.

" Wait did you say Uchiha earlier? Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata asked.

"The same one. Come on! Grab your sister and lets get out of here!" he yelled, starting to lose his patience.

" Who's fighting him?" she asked, looking up at her panicking father.

" Kakashi's squad and Guy's squad. I believe Naruto is fighting Sasuke as we speak," he said.

"Naruto is fighting Sasuke! Really?" she said. _"Poor Naruto, having to fight his best friend, who he sees as a brother, just to save his village,"_ She thought in her head.

"Father!" yelled Hanabi, the younger sister, as she ran to her father.

"Father what are we going to do? The village is already hallway destroyed!" she said, close to tears in seeing her hometown like this.

"Don't worry were leaving right now! Come on Hinata lets … Hinata?" her father asked, looking around for his eldest daughter. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Father! She ran that way!" Hanabi said pointing to a huge hole that the bomb had made earlier, her sister further ahead was running toward the fight.

"Hinata!" her father yelled "what are you doing you fool"

Hinata stopped in her tracks and faced her father. " I'm going to help Naruto protect the village! Even if it means sacrificing my life!" She yelled turning back around and running to the battlefield.

"Hinata! Hinata!" her father yelled after her.

Hinata kept running, not looking back at her clan.

" _I have to protect Naruto! This is my chance to show him that I can be strong, strong just like him!" _She thought.

She ran until she got to the battlefield and spotted Guy's team and Kakashi's team, just like her father had told her.

She was going to join the battle but stopped when she saw lines drawn on the floor. She bent down and traced the lines with her fingers. They seemed to circle the entire battlefield where her friends were fighting. Circles, lines and some type of writing were inscribed inside the circle.

Why was this here? Is it some type of summoning jutsu? Who put this here? There was a series of explosions and Hinata looked up to see Guy's and Kakashi's team fighting Orochimaru. Orochimaru was smiling and laughing his evil laugh. His sword was on the ground, leaving deep lines in the ground.

"_Wait a minute! These markings, Orochimaru made them! That can't be good! I have to warn the others!" _she thought. Those thoughts didn't last very long, because a few yards away, were Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed happily but stopped when she saw Sasuke raising his blazing sword, ready to cut Naruto into pieces.

"No!" she yelled. She couldn't control her body. She started running toward them as fast as she could until her eyes meet the legendary sharingan.

* * *

"_Crap! What do I do?"_ Naruto thought.

"Its over, loser" Sasuke said, raising his sword, ready for the kill.

He closed his eyes ready to feel the piercing of the sword but felt nothing instead he herd Sasuke's surprised voice.

"You Idiot. Now you're going to die." Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see someone had taken the blow of Sasuke's sword for him.

"Hinata?"

* * *

**Akira- Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to Akira Elric's Night with the Stars! Today our guest is no other then Naruto Uzumaki!**

**(Grabs handy-dandy remote and presses a button and people applaud while Naruto walks in)**

**Naruto- Hi everyone! It's me Naruto Uzumaki! Believe I-**

**Akira- STOP! Please don't finish that phrase its very annoying. Well let's start with the first question. This is from my evil little brother. The question is … **

**(Door slams open an the most horrid creature comes out)**

**Neguru- Hi everyone!**

**Akira & Naruto- AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Naruto- It's you! What do you want? Haven't you tortured me enough in your fan fictions?**

**Akira- What are YOU doing here evil old women! Wait! Where's Naruto!**

**(Turns to were Naruto was standing and sees him running off)**

**Akira- YOU BASTARD! I THOUGTH YOU WERE A SHINOBI! I CANT BELIEVE I MADE YOU THE OBJECT OF MY EFFECTION!**

**Naruto- SHUT UP YOU MICRO CHIBI!**

**Akira- WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL I MAKE BACTERIA LOOK LIKE GODZILLA?**

**(Neguru grabs Akira violently by the back of her FMA jacket)**

**Neguru- Hurry up and end this stupid after show! Oh plus don't forget to read my crossover of Naruto and FMA, "Fullmetal Jutsu".**

**Akira- Fine okay! Please don't send me to hell! Umm … well I hope you guys like my story and please review! I would like to know what you thought of my first story. Bye-bye for now!**


	2. The Truth

**Hello everyone and welcome back! This chapter is very important so read every single word, that's an order soldier! Then join me after the story so I can finish the interview with Naruto, since my evil friend interrupted us. Will Hinata be okay? What will Naruto do? And what is Orochimaru trying to do? To find out read!!!**

** Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

* * *

The truth

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, surprise to see the timid girl in front of him.

"Ahhh!" was the only sound Hinata made. Sasuke smiled and pulled his sword out of Hinata, causing her to fall back.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled, catching her and kneeling on the ground so she was in his lap. Naruto looked at her face and saw blood starting to come out of her mouth.

"SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU HURT THE HEIR OF THE HYUGA CLAN!" yelled a furious voice behind them. Naruto turned around to see Neji charging toward them.

"You're going to pay for that!" Neji yelled, jumping in front of Sasuke. "Gentle fist!" he cried out aiming at the emotionless boy. Sasuke dodge his attack and leaped backwards.

"So I guess this means you're fighting me now. Well, let me end this, you're in the way!" Sasuke said, charging toward Neji, his blazing sword in his hands. As Neji fought Sasuke, Naruto tried to get Hinata to speak.

"Hinata! Wake up! Please wake up! Oh man, where's Sakura? I need her to heal you! Oh come on Hinata wake up!" Naruto said desperately trying to wake up his friend. Then he heard her make a soft groan.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" she said, she opened her eyes and turned her head so she can look up at him.

"Hinata! You're awake! You worried me for a second there. Don't move, I'll go get Sakura so she can treat you," he told her but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"No, please don't go," she whispered letting out a soft moan of distress.

"What do mean no? You're hurt! You shouldn't even have entered the battle! What were you thinking?" he said looking down at her. He couldn't understand why she had acted so reckless.

"I w-was always w-watching you N-Naruto," Hinata said softly, her eyes halfway closed but still showing so much emotion. Naruto stared at her, a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? We don't have time for this; we need to get you a medical ninja. I'll go fetch-" Naruto said before Hinata interrupted him.

"I a-always used to cry and g-give up before I even did or started anything. I was h-heading the w-wrong path but watching you, h-how you always tried so hard and never gave up, and it showed me the right path. Y-you changed me for the better, y-you saved me that's why I w-will always be there for you. Naruto, I love you," she said, looking up at him.

Naruto was speechless. Hinata just told him he loved her. No one had ever spoken those words to him. He realized then that the reason Hinata always seemed so strange around him is because she was acting shy around him because of her feelings. That's when he realized he also had feelings for her to.

"Hinata, I don't know what to say, I think that I-" Naruto began but was interrupted by the screams of his comrades.

Naruto turned around to see team Guy and Kakashi tied up, by their side stood Orochimaru who was smiling with accomplishment. Behind them, Sasuke just finished off Neji, who was on the ground coughing blood.

"It's over," Orochimaru snickered, " It's time for my last move!" Orochimaru pulled out the black scroll on his back, opening it to reveal words written in blood.

"Inside this scroll there is over one million human souls, with this I will be able to perform my new jutsu," Orochimaru said, smiling evilly at Naruto.

Naruto growled._ What am I going to do, _he thought. _If this jutsu can only be used using many human souls, it must be really dangerous. _

At that moment, Orochimaru clapped his hands and placed them on the center of the circle he drew. A blue, flashing light appeared. Orochimaru began to laugh evilly, Sasuke, who was now behind him, stood from a distance and watched.

"What is that blue light? Is that chakra?" Naruto said, starting to panic from this strange jutsu. "N-Naruto," Hinata whispered. Naruto looked down at her, "Hinata, I have to leave you for a moment, I have to help the others."

That's when he felt it. A pain so horrible it made him scream. He looked at his friends and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Thin, long, black hands stretched out from the ground, grabbing his friends. They screamed as the long, black hands wrapped around their bodies dissolving them.

"NARUTO," Sakura screamed. Turning her head to look at him. The skinny hands were wrapped around her face, making it quickly dissolve away.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. He was about to get up when he felt something on his leg. He looked down to find the same long, skinny, black arms wrapping around his legs and Hinata, who was on his lap.

Hinata then started to scream. "Hinata!" Naruto said before he felt the pain. He screamed as the arms wrapped around his body. He began to freak when his arm began to disappear right before his eyes.

The pain was so painful; it felt like his soul was being pulled out of his body. He closed his eyes not knowing what to do, until the pain suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in a wide, white opened space.

"Where am I?" Naruto said out loud. He looked around, not really sure what had happened. That's when it all came back to him. He remembered his friends screams, he remembered Hinata.

"Hinata! Sakura! Kakashi-sensei! Busy Brows! Is anyone here?" he yelled, looking around the empty white space.

"Why hello there," a voice said behind him. He turned around to see a pure, white person with a flesh right arm and left leg was grinning at him. His grin was so wide it coved half of his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I'm so glad you asked!" exclaimed the grinning person. "I'm what you call truth, the universe, the world, god, and I'm also you," he said pointing at Naruto.

That's when the same skinny, black hands from before came out from a large gate he hadn't notice was there. " Enjoy the ride, you poor helpless scum", Truth said smiling at him.

The hands wrapped around him, pulling him inside the huge gate. He saw Truth laughing as he was pulled inside the gate. Inside the gate he saw everything, everything about life and so much more. So much knowledge was entering his head it felt like exploding.

"Make it stop!" Naruto screamed. " Stop it! I can't take it any more! Make it Stop!" he yelled. That's when he saw a glowing figure at the end of the gate.

The figure stretched out its hand, signaling Naruto to reach for it. Naruto stretched his hand, reaching out for the hand in front of him. Just when he was about to grab hold of it, he was back in the empty white space. His back was faced to the gate and he still had his hand stretched out in front of him. Truth was in front of him, smiling that smile of his. It took Naruto a while to comprehend what had just happened to him.

"Well, how was it?" Truth asked.

"W-what was that?" Naruto asked turning around to look up at the gate.

"Well, to put it in simple words, what you just saw was the truth," Truth said.

"At the end of the tunnel," Naruto said, ignoring Truth's answer, " what was that at the end of the tunnel? I think it was a person." He turned around to face truth who was now in front of Naruto's face. Naruto stepped back in fear.

"To find that out you will have to give me more souls, this is all I was able to show you. Its good-bye for now but I'm sure will meet again," Truth said. The long, black arms appeared again from the gate, pulling Naruto back inside.

"No, wait!" Naruto yelled, stretching out his arm toward Truth. He saw Truth grin his awful grin as he was pulled inside the gate. The gate closed and everything went dark.

* * *

**Akira- Hello everyone, and welcome back to Akira's Elric Night with the Stars! Here with me today is Naruto!**

**Naruto- Hello everyone!**

**Neguru- Hey! What about me?**

**Akira- You're not a star Neguru, anyway back to where we left off, this question is from my little brother, " Who do prefer, Hinata or Sakura?"**

**Naruto- Ummmm, uhhhhhhh….**

**Neguru- Oh I have question! (Neguru raises her hand and jumps up and down)**

**Akira- (sighs) Yes, Neguru.**

**Neguru- Why are you so stupid?**

**Naruto- WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID YOU DEMON!**

**Neguru- DON'T YELL AT ME RAMEN BREATH!**

**Akira- Can you two please calm down.**

**Neguru & Naruto- YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU MINY CHIBI!**

**Akira- AHHHHHHH! (Hides behind a couch while Naruto and Neguru start fighting.)**

**Akira- Well, before we close this segment I will like to thank everyone who review my first chapter. That's all for this segment. Join us next time when we do more interviews with the military crew from FMA. If you have any questions for them, include them in the reviews. Good-bye for now, and remember to send those reviews.**


	3. Amestris

Hello fellow readers and welcome to my third chapter, Hooray! I'm sorry if some of you didn't understand what happened in the last chapter but you will find out when the Naruto gang does. What happened to Naruto and his friends you may ask? Well to find out lets go to our beloved military gang at Central Headquarters in the FMA world. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story now let me shut up so you can start reading, enjoy!

Sadly, I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or FMA, Kishimoto and Arakawa sensei do.

* * *

Amestris

Central Head Quarters

"Colonel Mustang, wake up," an irritated voice said, shaking the colonel who was sleeping on his desk." Hmmm," was the only sound that came out of the lazy, raven-haired man.

" Colonel Mustang, wake up now! Lt. General Graman is on the phone and whishes to speak to you," the irritated voice said again, louder than before.

The irritated voice belonged to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye who was famous for her accuracy in guns. She sighed in annoyance. The Colonel was always sleeping on the job and it was hard for her to understand how this man can get a great promotion like a transfer to Central Head Quarters. The raven-haired man sat up and yawned, stretching his hands up in the air.

"I'm up, I'm up," the Colonel said, not sounding too happy from being awakened from his nap. Lt. Hawkeye brought the phone over to the Colonel's desk and handed it over to him. "Colonel Mustang speaking," he said tiredly to the phone.

"Ah! Colonel Mustang, It's great to hear your voice again! How do you like your promotion to central? You must be very busy these days," said the cheerful voice of Lt. Graman.

" It's great to hear your voice again sir, and yes things have been rather busy lately. I'm doing so much paperwork and unpacking that I have no time to take a good nap," he said laughing. Lt. Hawkeye rolled her eyes at that comment and glared at him, which made his laughter fade away.

" So what was the reason for your call, sir?" Mustang asked.

" Well you see Colonel, we have been receiving complains from Ishbalan refugees about a light coming from the sky in The Cselkcess Ruins. I need someone to go there and check everything out. I would love to go myself but you see, old age has really gotten to me. That's why I decided to send you and your subordinates to check it out. Catch my drift?" Lt. Graman said.

" Yes sir, I do," Mustang sighed.

" Good, Oh! I almost forgot to mention, an Ishbalan woman found eight unconscious folk after the light appeared. They don't seem to be from Amestris. They suspect they may be from Xing because of their clothing. There were three females and five males. All of them had minor injuries except for one girl who seemed to be stabbed in the abdomen. Luckily, none of her organs were punctured and the skin from her wounds has burn marks made from electrical impulses. She is currently being taken to Central Hospital as we speak. I want you to question the other seven and take them to Central with you," he finished.

"Of course sir, I'm on my way," Mustang said.

"Good, I'll be waiting for your full report later. Good look adapting to Central," Graman said before he hanged up the phone. Mustang sighed again as he put the phone bag to its place.

" What did Lt. General Graman say, sir?" Hawkeye asked while handing him some paperwork he had to sign.

" He wants we to question some strange people who appeared after a strange light shined from above the center of The Cselkcess Ruins. An Ishbalan woman is looking after them and we are to bring them with us to Central. In other words I'm in charge of them and am responsible for their actions. Uh, that lazy man never does his work. Always making others do it for him," he said sounding very annoyed from his superiors' actions.

" Sounds familiar to me, sir" Hawkeye said, looking him into the eyes.

Mustang blushed from the embarrassment, " Don't compare me to that old pervertLt.**"**

Hawkeye laughed, " Lt. General Graman is the kind of person you're going to end up as anyway, sir"

" Ha Ha very funny Lt.," Mustang laughed sarcastically. Hawkeye smiled softly before walking away.

" Wait!" Mustang said suddenly.

She stopped walking and turned to face him,"Yes,sir?"

" I need you to get the others, were heading to The Cselkcess Ruins," he said smiling at her from his desk.

She sighed before turning around, " Yes, sir."

He waited until the blonde women walked out from the room before stretching his arm up in the air.

"Finally, I can go back to my nap," he said resting his head on his desk. Returning to his dreams of good times with old friends and girls in bikinis.

* * *

The Cselkcess Ruins

" Ugh," moaned Naruto as he started to wake up from his sleep. He found himself covered in blankets and he covered himself even tighter. His eyes remained closed as he tried to figure out what had happened. It took him a moment to remember his fight with Sasuke, his village in ruins, Hinata on his lap bleeding to death, his friends' screams as they were being dissolved by long, thin black hands, and he remembered "Truth".

Naruto sat up quickly and looked around. He seemed to be in a small hut and next to him were the others who were still unconscious. He sighed in relief as he saw his friends but started panicking as he noticed one of them was missing.

" Hinata!" he said looking around. "Hinata, are you here?" he said getting up before feeling a sharp pain on his leg sending him back down. He looked at his leg and saw it covered in bandages.

" Well it's about time one of you woke up," a voice said behind Naruto. The blond boy turned around to see a old wrinkly woman with dark brown skin and red eyes.

" I was starting to worry none of you will awake," she said giving him a soft smile.

" Where am I? Where's my friend Hinata? What have you done to her?" Naruto asked.

" You're in Amestris. This is the Cselkcess Ruins. Don't worry about your friend, she was taken to Central Hospital where she will get the best treatment available," the old woman answered.

" Amestris? Where is that?" Naruto asked. The woman looked at him like he was crazy.

" You don't know where Amestris is? Where exactly are you from kid?" she asked looking down at him.

" I come from the Hidden Village in the Leaf," he answered proudly.

"Hmm. Nope never heard of it. What country is it in? Xing?" she said.

" I don't know were Xing is either. My village is located in the Land of Fire. My village was under attack and a huge eye appeared and I was taken apart by thin b lack hands. I also remember seeing a gate in a empty white space." he said, hoping the old woman knew were his village was located in.

" Well, I think you must have hit your head really hard," she said chuckling.

" What! What do you mean I must have hit my head? My village was under attack! How can you have never heard of The Hidden Leaf Village?" he said starting to panic again.

" Your village was under attack? I haven't herd of any neighboring countries that are in war. Well I'm sorry to say I'm no help to you but don't worry someone is heading on their way here who might be able to help you and answer your questions," she said calmly.

" Who's coming?" Naruto asked.

" An state alchemist named Roy Mustang or The Flame Alchemist as some call him," she said. Naruto noticed the old woman must not like this Flame Alchemist by the way she said his name.

" What about my friend?" he asked.

" The Flame Alchemist will take you and your friends to central. There you will visit your friend who, like I said earlier, is being hospitalize," the old woman said.

Naruto groaned. " By the way, what's an Alchemist?" he asked.

"Wow, you really don't know anything! It's almost like you came from another world!" she chuckled.

_Like I came from another world?_That thought stayed in his head.

" I'm sure The Flame Alchemist will answer that for you. You must be hungry, how about some pork ramen? That's all we have at this moment," she said smiling softly again.

" Pork ramen! I love ramen!" he exclaimed happily, grabbing a bowl from the old woman.

" You sure are a lively one aren't you?" the old woman said laughing.

"Ugh, Naruto is that you?" a voice said beside him. Naruto turned to the direction of the voice to see Kakashi-sensei sitting up.

"Where are we?" he asked. At that moment the others began to wake up one by one until every one of them were awake. Each one of them was as confuse as Naruto.

During there confusion a small boy with the same dark skin and red eyes came into the small hut.

" Grandma, Colonel Mustang is here to take the outsiders back to central," he said, looking up at the old woman.

"Thanks child," she said patting the boy's head before he ran of.

" The Colonel I told you about is here to take you to Central. He will help you with your problems and you will be able to visit your friend Hinata," she said opening the door so three man can come in.

They were all wearing the same blue uniform. One had blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth, another had dark black hair and glasses and he looked nervous, and the last had red hair and kind of huge and was just finishing a bowl of ramen.

" Hello there, I'm second Lt. Havoc, I'm here to escort you to central," the blond man said smiling.

Naruto turned to the old woman, "Thank you for looking after us, I never even asked for your name."

" My name is Yuki but you can just call me Grandma like the others," she said.

" Names Naruto, thank you and I hope to see you again," Naruto said bowing his head.

"I hope to see you again to, child," she smiled, almost evilly.

Naruto and his friends left the small hut and said their thanks and goodbyes to Grandma Yuki. They followed the uniformed men to a wagon.

"Get in the back, Colonel Mustang is inside waiting for you all," Havoc said.

Inside was a man, also wearing the blue uniform, sat at the very back of the wagon. He had raven colored hair and eyes. Next to him, stood a woman with blond hair tied back. She looked strong and fierce. Naruto could tell by just looking at her that he shouldn't mess with her.

" Hello, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, please sit down," the raven-haired man said. His eyes locked on every single one of them. Naruto and his friends all sat on either side of the wagon, there eyes on the so-called "Flame Alchemist".

The other three uniformed men closed the back door of the wagon and then the wagon began to move.

"I would first like to know were you all are from and your names," the raven-haired man sighed. He obviously didn't want to be here.

" We're from The Hidden Leaf Village, from the Land of fire, and my name is Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl said.

" Really?" he answered. He looked up at the woman next to him.

" Ever heard of that place Lt. Hawkeye?" he asked smiling up at her.

"No I haven't, sir," she answered.

"Okay, now tell me where you're really from," the raven-haired man said.

" We told you already! We're from the Hidden Leaf Village!" a boy said with long black haired tied back.

Colonel Mustang frowned at him.

"My names Neji Hyuga," he said, giving him an attitude.

"Neji calm down," said a girl with two buns on either side of her head, patting the boy's shoulder that calmed him downed.

"My names Ten-Ten, I'm sorry but we really are from the Hidden Leaf Village. Our Village was under attack. All I remember was being taken apart by thin long black hands coming from the ground," the girl named Ten-Ten said.

" That's right," a man with a mask covering his face said.

"My name is Kakashi Hayate. I also recalled a huge eye appearing," he said.

" My name is Rock-Lee the most handsome devil in the Leaf village also recalls an eye appearing!" a boy with a bad hairstyle exclaimed for no reason.

"Yes, yes, I also recall these happenings. I'm Guy strongest in the Hidden Leaf Village!" a man said, who seemed to share the bad taste as Rock-Lee. He smiled and gave Mustang a thumps up.

" Naruto, and I also remember seeing a gate and some weird creepy guy who called himself "Truth"," Naruto said.

All of his friends turned to him.

"Gate?"

"I don't remember a gate."

"What gate?"

"What are you talking about you idiot?

"Did you just say you saw a gate?" Mustang interrupted. They all turned to look at him.

" Yup, there was this huge gate in a empty white space. There was someone in there. He called himself "The Truth". He was pure white except for-"

" A flesh right arm and left leg," mustang said finishing Naruto's sentence.

Naruto gave him a surprised look. " How did you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

Mustang frowned.

"This is bigger than I thought," he said looking up at the woman next to him.

"What are thinking, sir?" the blond woman asked.

" I know this may sound crazy," Mustang said. "But I think you guys aren't from this world."

" Hey that's what Grandma Yuki said!" Naruto said.

Mustang leaned over," Tell me about your world. What do you guys do for a living?"

"We're ninjas," the man named Kakashi said.

" We learn to control our chakra and learn many jutsu and taijutsu. We go on missions and get ranked on our knowledge," Sakura added.

"Hmm, Ninjas huh?" Mustang said. " Well, I think I know just the person who can help you get back home," he said smiling evilly.

"Who?" asked Ten-Ten.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist," he responded.

"Who?" Neji asked.

" He's a state alchemist who works for the military. He will be the only one who knows what happened to you folk. He, himself also saw the gate like the blond young man," he said pointing at Naruto.

"Um, Colonel Mustang, right? What's an Alchemist?" Sakura said with a confuse look in her eyes.

" An alchemist is someone who studies and practices alchemy. Alchemy is a science of breaking down a substance and making it into something else made from that same substance," Mustang said.

Suddenly the wagon stopped moving. " Colonel Mustang we have arrived at Resembool Station and are ready to part to Central," said the voice that belonged to Havoc.

Mustang stood up as the uniformed men opened the back doors. "Let's head out to Central, there you'll meet the Fullmetal Alchemist and you will be able to see your friend who is currently being hospitalize," Mustang said while getting off the wagon and helping the others out.

" Sir, how would you find Edward? You know he can't stay in one place," Hawkeye asked, looking at his superior for an answer.

" I have my ways Lt.," Mustang said grinning as they all boarded the train to Central.

* * *

Back at The Cselkcess Ruins

Old lady Yuki when back to her hut as she finished her goodbyes to the strange people from another world.

"So, do you think any one of them will make a good sacrifice?" a female voice asked as Grandma Yuki entered her hut.

" Actually I do. I think that blond headed boy, Naruto, will make a good back-up sacrifice," Grandma Yuki said laughing before her body began to change into its true form.

The wrinkly kind old woman transformed into a young man with long green hair and black clothes. He had a devilish face and a tattoo of a dragon biting its tail on his thigh.

" What makes you say that Envy," the female voice said which belonged to a monster named Lust. She had wavy black hair and a black dress on. She had the same tattoo as Envy, which was on her chest.

" I heard that the blond kid saw the gate, he is the only one who remembers seeing it so that makes him as a reliable sacrifice. We should tell father about first," Envy said while fixing himself some ramen.

" Well we should head out to Central, Gluttony let's go," Lust said to the large human like creature who was sitting next to her. He was round and was also wearing black. His tattoo was on his big pink tongue.

" Lust I'm hungry," moaned Gluttony.

" That's okay, well just grab an Ishbalan human on our way for you to eat. Lets go," Lust said.

Lust walked out with Envy and Gluttony behind her. Gluttony started to drool on the thought of snacking down on a tasty human.

* * *

**Akira- Hello folks and welcome to Akira's Night with the Stars! This week we have Colonel Roy Mustang joining us! Please give him a hand! (Presses button on control and random clapping his heard.)**

**Mustang- It's great to be here Akira.**

**Akira- Now lets start with the first question. " Do you consider yourself a-"**

**(Door slams open and the two most horrid creatures stepped out.)**

**Neguru & Naruto- Hiya!**

**Akira- What are you two doing here? Can't you see I'm interviewing Mustang!**

**Naruto- But you never finished my interview!**

**Akira- I don't give a damn!**

**Neguru- Come on, no one watches your show anyway, just chill.**

**Mustang- So who's the cute girl here? (Mustang walks over to Neguru.)**

**Neguru- Stay away from me you pervert! (Pulls lever that makes Mustang fall to hell)**

**Mustang- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Akira- Why did you that! Who am I suppose to interview now?**

**Naruto- OH! Me! Interview me!**

**Akira- Where am I going to find a star?**

**Naruto- Hello, star here!**

**Neguru- Oh well, sorry about Mustang, not my fault he's a pervert. You should end your show now.**

**Naruto- Hello people! Am I talking to myself or what?**

**Akira- I should.**

**Naruto- Hey short-**

**BAM!**

**Neguru- Why did you just punch Naruto?**

**Akira- He said the taboo word. Anyway join me next time when The Fullmetal Alchemist comes to the show. If you have any questions for him, include them in your reviews. Now push the review button and review! Until next time, Bye!**


	4. The Fullmetal Alchemist

Hello everyone! Welcome to my fourth chapter! Sorry this chapter is kind of late. I have been studying for end of semester tests and doing projects like crazy! Now the time you all have been waiting for, Naruto meets The Fullmetal Alchemist! Go nuts! Also, this chapter will answer some questions you guys might have. Plus, join me later for Akira's Eric Night With The Stars! This week, our beloved Fullmetal Alchemist will be our guest. I will also include the questions you guys have for him. Start reading and enjoy!

**Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Naruto or FMA, Kishimoto and Arakawa sensei do.**

* * *

The Fullmetal Alchemist

Central City Station

" Here we are, Central City!" Mustang exclaimed as he led the others off the train.

" Wow! I've never seen anything like this!" Naruto said as he looked around his surroundings at the train station.

"What is that thing called again?" Neji asked pointing at the steaming train.

"That, is a train it's a type of transportation," Mustang said. " Don't you have trains were you come from?"

"In our world, we move place from place on foot," Rock Lee said.

"That's right! What's better than running around for thousands of miles non-stop! Nothing I tell ya! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Guy exclaimed.

"Uhhhhhhh," was the only respond Mustang could give. These people were crazy!

"Please ignore him," came a voice from behind Mustang. Mustang turned around to see the silver-haired man with a blue mask covering the bottom half of his face reading a small book behind him.

His eyes never left the book, " Guy can act weird at times but he will be very useful in the battle field."

"That's good to know," Mustang said with a smile.

"Colonel Mustang!"

Mustang turned to were the voice was coming from and trembled in fear at the person who was running toward him.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang! How good it is too see you again!" a huge muscular man said happily, giving the man a salute and a teary smile.

"It's good to see you again Major Armstrong," Mustang said awkwardly.

" What a great friend you have there Colonel Mustang! Crying tear of joys at seeing his friends return in one piece. What a valuable friend indeed!" Guy said giving Armstrong a thumps-up. Rock Lee did the same, giving the muscular man a smile.

"That reminds me, Hinata is in a hospital in this city, right?" Naruto asked.

" Don't worry your friend is fine. She's under the care of the best doctor I know," Mustang said.

" Look, the only reason we came here to Central City is to see our friend!" Naruto said, almost yelling.

"Naruto calm down," Sakura said, scolding Naruto for his harsh voice. "I'm sorry for Naruto's behavior. We're all just worry about our friend," she said, looking sadly at the ground.

"I'm sure you guys are. She is very lucky to have friends like you' all," Hawkeye said.

Naruto looked at the blond woman who hasn't spoken a word since they left The Cselkcess Ruins.

"You guy's just don't understand," Naruto growled at the raven-haired man and blond woman.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered angrily. He was acting like a stubborn idiot.

"Our friend was greatly injured, your doctors wont know how to treat her wounds!" Naruto yelled.

"That's enough!" Hawkeye said fiercely that it shut Naruto up.

"I know you're worried about your friend, but you have to understand we have to question you guys before you can see your friend. Our superiors are very strict. You live in our world and you will follow our rules, understood?" she said to every one, her eyes on Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said looking down at the floor.

Mustang frowned and he turned toward Major Armstrong who was talking to Guy and Rock Lee about friendship and love.

"Major Armstrong, is the Fullmetal Alchemist waiting for us at Central Headquarters?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, sir. It was really difficult to find him and his brother. They're always traveling around the country," Armstrong said with a smile.

"So who is The Fullmetal Alchemist? Is he a soldier like you guys?" Ten-Ten asked.

" Yes, he's a state Alchemist like I. I'm The Flame Alchemist," Mustang said, pointing at himself.

" I still don't understand this 'Alchemy' stuff," Neji said irritated.

"Don't worry. The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother will answer all your questions," Mustang said.

"Looks like you make him do all your work for you," Naruto snickered.

"That's not true! Wait, it is," Mustang said laughing.

"You're evil," Naruto exclaimed.

"I know, heh, thank you," Mustang said while grinning.

"I'm glad I don't work for him," Sakura whispered to Ten-Ten.

" Me too, he's cute but he looks like a pervert and a womanizer," Ten-Ten whispered back. Both girls decided it would be best to stay away from that man.

"So what can we expect from The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother?" Guy asked.

"Their both intelligent, talented, kind, young men. I'm sure you'll like them," Armstrong said.

"Okay, let's just get this over so we can see Hinata," Naruto grumbled.

" You really want to see your friend huh, kid? Is she your girlfriend?" Mustang said with a smile.

Naruto blushed deeply at Mustangs comment. "She is not my girlfriend!" Naruto said.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Cause I'm embarrassed! Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled at Mustang.

Mustang laughed. Neji was glaring at Naruto, " You better not have any feelings for my cousin, Naruto."

"Aww, I think you two will make a cute couple!" Ten-Ten squealed.

"I think so too!" Sakura giggled.

"True love is beautiful," Armstrong said, Guy who was next to him nodded in agreement.

"That means I can have Sakura to myself!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"You wish!" Sakura said.

They all laughed as Naruto's face turned until a new shade of red that wasn't even available in the 64-croyala box. Together they all got in different cars, heading to Central Headquarters were The Fullmetal Alchemist awaited them.

* * *

Central Head Quarters

"How long does the Colonel expect me to wait for him!" the young Fullmetal Alchemist complained. He was sitting back on a couch in Mustangs office. He was wearing his infamous red coat and had his long golden haired tied in a braid. His golden eyes showed irritation as he stuffed his face with food he had ordered.

"Ed, you have to learn to be patient," his little brother, Alphonse, sighed calmly. To many people, Alphonse seemed to be a man in a suit of armor but he was really a fourteen-year-old boy whose soul was attached to an empty suit of armor.

A few years ago the young boys performed a forbidden alchemic ritual in attempt to bring their dead mother back to life. The ritual went very wrong and Edward, the oldest brother by a year, lost his left leg while his younger brother lost his entire body. Edward then sacrificed his right arm to graft his brother's soul to a suit of armor.

Edward was then equipped with mechanical limbs called 'automail' and became a state alchemist at a very young age of twelve. The two brothers since then have been on deadly missions fighting deadly monsters called homunculi, which are artificial humans. All in search of the Legendary Philosopher's stone, which may be the only thing that can get their original bodies back.

"Why does he even want us for? We can be in search for the Philosopher's Stone right now if it wasn't for that bastard!" Ed complained. Alphonse sighed at his older brother's immaturity.

"Come on Ed, if the Colonel asked for us it must be something important, "Al said. His big brother frowned.

"What do you mean by important?"

"I don't know. It could me about Scar, or maybe he found some information about the stone," Al said looking at his big brother. Ed sat up immediately at that comment.

"You really think the colonel found something that has to do with the Philosopher's stone," Ed asked Al.

"It could be."

"I doubt that, he probably wants me to do some mission for him. That bastard is always making me do his work. Plus Winry is here with us! Actually now that I mention her, where is she?" Ed asked looking around for his automail mechanic.

"Hey, I just realized she's not here? I didn't notice her leave. We should look for her big bro Central Headquarters is kind of big. She can get lost," Al said worriedly. Edward sighed and was just about to get up when the doors flew open.

"Hey guys! I was just at a automail shop across the street. Is the Colonel still not here?" the young fifteen-year-old blond girl asked, taking a seat next to Ed.

"He's not here yet, Winry," Alphonse said.

"He's not! What's taking him so long? We had to leave Rush Valley so we can meet with him and he keeps us waiting! The nerve!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Alphonse sighed. She was just as stubborn as his brother.

"Right this way," came a voice from behind the door. Alphonse jumped up in surprise. "He's here."

The door opened and Mustang walked in with Hawkeye by his side. Behind them was a group of people he had never seen before. Before he could greet the man Edward charged toward him and jumped at Mustang.

"Mustang you jerk! How dare you make me wait for you!" Edward yelled, charging at the man with great force. Before he could conflict any damaged to the man, Armstrong entered the room and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Oh Edward I'm so happy to see again! You look as well as always. I'm so happy for you!" the muscular man exclaimed.

Edward punched and kicked the man, trying to escape his embrace but failed. Mustang laughed at the situation while the others stood there awkwardly.

"Armstrong, please release him," Hawkeye sighed. Armstrong let go of the young boy who was trying to catch is breath. Just when Edward was about to complain, Al step forward and placed his hand on his older brother shoulder.

"Let's get strait to business brother. That way we can leave as quickly as possible," Al said calmly.

"Yeah Ed, just relax," Winry added.

Ed groaned, " Fine." Winry smiled at her friend's stubbornness.

"Well hello there pretty lady," Lee said, stepping up to Winry.

"What's you're name," he asked.

"Umm, Winry," she said, obviously creped out by the boy.

"How would you like to be my girlfriend, Winry? You can show me around and teach me the ways of this world. It will be fun."

"You stay away from her you freak!" Edward said, getting in between Lee and Winry.

"Oh I'm sorry! Is she your girlfriend? Why didn't you just say so?" Lee said with a smile.

"What! She is not my girlfriend! Why does everyone think that?" Ed said, his face starting to blush.

"Why do they?" Winry said. " Besides, I will never go out with a guy who's shorter than me."

"Don't judge a man by his height you evil women!" Ed cried.

"I'm taller than you. Does that mean I have a chance," Lee said, flashing her a smile.

"I don't date guys with weird personalities," Winry said as sweetly as possible.

"WHAT!" Lee cried in sorrow.

"Wow, this is the second girl that turned you down in one day Lee," Naruto said.

"Cant blame her either," Sakura added. She and Naruto then began to laugh at Lee's shame. Sakura ten stopped laughing and walked up to Al.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. You must be the famous Fullmetal Alchemist." She said, smiling up at him. The others also walked up to him, and greeted him with smiles.

"Uhhh," Al said.

"God dammit! Why does this happen every single time?" Edward yelled, his face turning red from anger.

"I'm sorry you got the wrong person," Al said nervously, " he's the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm his little brother, Alphonse."

The others turned to where Ed was standing angrily.

"You mean that little guy over there is the famous Fullmetal Alchemist?" Naruto asked pointing at Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE YOU ORANGE WEARING JUMPSUIT BASTARD**!" **Edward yelled, running toward Naruto so he can beat the crap out of him. Of course his brother stopped him before he could conflict any damage.

"Come on brother, would you just calm down for one minute?" Al asked, still holding his brother back from causing harm to the new comers.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I didn't expect the Fullmetal Alchemist to be so young," Sakura said, bowing her head in apology so her pink bangs covered her face.

"How old are you kid?" Guy asked.

"I'm about to be sixteen years old," Edward said, giving them a look as if warning them to not mention anything about his height.

They seem to have gotten his message since they stayed silent. "That's awesome," Naruto said. "You're the same age us," Naruto said, pointing at himself and his friends.

"I don't make friends with people like you and if you don't mind I have something more important to do," Edward said, heading out the door.

"What!" Naruto said, surprised and angered from Ed's attitude.

"Now, Fullmetal you should be nicer to these people cause they will be traveling with you from now on," Mustang said with a smile.

Ed stopped walking and turned to Mustang, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Wait a minute," Naruto said, " Why do we have to go with him?"

Mustang frowned, " So he can help you of course. You know nothing of this world or it's ways."

"He has a point," Neji said, crossing his arms.

"But were a big group. We can't all go with him," Ten-Ten pointed out.

Mustang sighed, " Fine well divide you into two groups. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi can go with Ed, Al, and Winry. Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, and Guy can stay with my subordinates and me. Once the other girl wakes up, she can go with Ed's group."

"Other girl? You mean there's more of them?" Ed groaned. "I all ready have freaks following me around from Xing!"

"That's good Ed. You should treasure your friendships. Naruto and his group will tell you their story. I want you to listen to them and show them the ways of our world and the current situation were in. In other words they're your responsibility. I'll make sure their hotel rooms are next to yours. Tomorrow, you can visit the other girl, Hinata who's currently in the hospital. You're not leaving the city or getting rid of these people so grow up," Mustang said, giving Ed a look.

Ed growled. "You just want me to do your work you bastard."

Mustang smiled, "Now, that's no way to be talking to your superior Fullmetal. Why don't you take our guest back to the hotel and we will talk tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me Colonel," Al spoke up.

"It is getting late, plus I'm tired. Lets head back," Winry yawned.

"Fine," Ed sighed. "Lets go," he said to Naruto and his group.

"When we get there we can have dinner. I'm sure you guys are hungry," Al said kindly to Naruto and his group.

"Well, we haven't eaten in a while," Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah food! I hope this world has good food," Naruto said, rubbing his stomach.

"We have lots of good food at the hotel we're staying at," Winry said. "We have lamb chops, stew, roast chicken, ramen, las-"

"Did you just say ramen? No way! This place has ramen! I love this place all ready!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone laughed except Ed who just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go all ready," Ed said in an annoyed voice. Ed, Al, Winry, and Naruto's group then all parted to the hotel to get a delicious hot meal and much needed sleep.

* * *

**Akira- Hello folks and welcome to Akira's Night with the Stars! This week we have no other than Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist! (Fan girl squeal)**

**Edward- Hi everyone!**

**Akira- Let's start with our first question from xdreamernumbuhfour. **_**"**__**For Ed: Does he wanna lead the revolt against the insanely tall people? )**_

**Edward- Of course! What better leader than me? I'll make sure that no one in the military or the country is taller than 5'4!**

**Akira- That's great cause I'm only 5'1!**

**Edward- Looks like you will be saved.**

**Akira- Our next question is also from xdreamernumbuhfour. **_**"**__**Why is his hair so long when he's so short?**_

**Edward- I'M NOT SHORT!**

**Akira- Just answer the question.**

**Edward- It's simple really, It makes me look good.**

**Akira- So true! I thought you were going to say something stupid like it was suppose to make you look taller or something.**

**Edward- What! But Al told me it does make me look taller!**

**Akira- Next question is from Animechick. " Why is shor-"**

**Edward- Don't you dare say the taboo word!**

**Akira- What makes it the taboo word?**

**Edward- Because, when you say it bad things happen.**

**Akira- I believe you Ed. Anyway, next question is also from Animechick****. **_**"What would u plan on doing about all the fan girls?"**_

**Edward- I have fan girls?**

**(Studio doors slam open reveling tons of girls)**

**Fan Girls- There he is! There's Edward Elric! Get him!**

**Edward- AHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Fan girls run away with Edward)**

**Akira- Oh no! Those fan girls just stole the object of my affection! This will not go unpunished! (Grabs chain saw and Neguru joins in with her chain saw)**

**Neguru- End your show, I'll go ahead and get a head start on those crazy fan girls.**

**Akira- Ok. Well this is all for tonight. I got a rescue mission to do. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks to Animechick and xdreamernumbuhfour for your questions. If you have any more questions for any character from the Naruto world or Fullmetal world, just include them in your reviews. Also, I'm allowing you to ask Truth or Dares to the characters for two chapters only! So send in those truths or dares! (Whispers) You can also dare Neguru or me.**

**(Naruto walks in)**

**Naruto- Ok I'm here! Everyone's favorite hero, Naruto!**

**Akira- Shows over idiot. Please send in those reviews! See you next time!**


	5. Two Diffrent Worlds

**Hello everyone and thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update, I had a major case of writers block. I can't believe I'm in my fifth chapter! Awesome! The Naruto and FMA gang learn more about each other and their worlds. What would they think about each other's battle strategies? Will Hinata be okay? Will Ed and Naruto get along when it's time to enter the battlefield? Read to find out!**

**Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Naruto or FMA, Kishimoto and Arakawa sensei do.**

* * *

Two Different Worlds

Military Hotel in Central City

"So what exactly is Ninjutsu" Al asked, confused by the strangers' art. Naruto and Sakura along with Ed and Winry all shared a two-bedroom room. It was late and they decide they should get to know each other better.

"I told you already!" Sakura complained. She had spent the last twenty minutes explaining Ninjutsu and chakra to Alphonse. Al just sat there, still confuse and Winry even more confuse. Edward on the other hand wasn't even listening to the conversation. Instead he sat by the window, gazing out to the night, his mind somewhere else.

"Let me explain, you give very complicated speeches that not even I know what you're saying," Naruto said. Sakura gave him a mean look and turned away from him with a huff.

"Ok, first I'll explain chakras, which is the energy needed to perform Ninjutsu," Naruto said.

"Chakra, is the energy of the mental and spiritual energy acquired over training and experience, do you understand?" he asked, looking up at the suit of armor who was sitting across from him.

"Yeah, I guess," Al, said unsurely.

" Next, You manipulate the chakra by performing hand signs, which allows you to perform Ninjutsu. By combining different orders of hand signs, you get different Ninjutsu. The more chakra and control you have, the stronger the Ninjutsu is," Naruto said, feeling smart because of his knowledge.

"It sounds so strange but powerful, I'm sure it'll come in handy when we battle our enemies" Al said.

"Who exactly is our enemy?" Sakura asked.

"It's kind of complicated, we have an idea of who our enemy is but we don't know how many of them there are," Al said.

"What! How can you not know who your enemy is?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, um, lets just say our enemy is always one step ahead of us," Al said.

"Do you have any idea of who they might be?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we think our enemies might be artificial humans made by Alchemy," Al said.

"Artificial humans?" Sakura said confusingly.

"Alchemy? What's that," Naruto asked.

"Alchemy is an act when you create something from the same type of substance. Like you can change metal until a spear made out of that metal and the same amount of it," Al said.

"Wow, that sounds like magic," Sakura said.

"Actually it's not. Alchemy is science which means that it consist of laws, rules, and formulas. The first rule is you can only make something in to something else made of the same substance and the same amount of that substance," Al explained.

"I don't really understand, but who cares," Naruto said, folding his arms behind his back.

"Naruto, don't be rude! So can you tell us more about our enemies," Sakura asked, giving Naruto a killer look for his rude comment.

"Are you an Alchemist too," Naruto asked the blond headed girl sitting next to Al.

"Huh, me? No I'm an Auto-Mail engineer," Winry stated proudly.

"An Auto-Mail engineer? What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Auto-Mail are artificial limbs made out of mechanism which is connected to the host nervous system. Edward over there has an Auto-Mail arm and leg that I made him," Winry said.

"That sounds so cool" Naruto said, looking over at Ed and now just noticing his metal right arm.

" Anyway," Al said, "What we know about our enemy is that they're Homunculi, or artificial humans, with the ouroboros tattoo located somewhere on their body," Al said, handing them a sketch of the tattoo.

"It looks like a dragon biting its own tail and some weird star shape in the middle," Sakura said, observing the sketch.

"It is, but I should tell you that the Homunculi aren't our only enemy," Al said with a concern voice.

"You got to be kidding! You mean there's more people we have to deal with?" Naruto burst out.

"Yes, one of our other enemies is a man named Scar. He is a wanted criminal for killing numerous state alchemists. Recently, people we thought we could trust have also turned out to be our enemies," Al said, looking down sadly.

"Huh? Did something happen," Sakura asked gently, thinking there might be something serious on his mind. Winry, who was sitting by his side also looked down sadly.

"Well, we one of our friends was killed by someone we trusted and things have been confusing and hard lately," Al said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I dint know what you guys were going through," Sakura said.

"It's okay, anyway what do you guys think of this place? Are you comfortable? I still find it hard to believe you guys are from another world," Al said.

"Do you guys remember how you got here?"Winry asked.

"I wish, all I remember backing up Naruto in a battle when one of our enemies used some strange jutsu. The next thing I knew I was being taken apart by thin black hands. When I woke up I was here in your world," Sakura said.

"Thin black hands," Al and Winry said in unison making Edward snap out of his thoughts.

"Wait Sakura, didn't you see that huge gate and that weird guy?" Naruto asked.

"What gate?" Sakura asked confuse, especially by the look Al and Ed had on their faces.

"Wait, you saw the gate. The one within the pure white space and that guy named truth," Ed asked.

"Um, yeah. Is bad?" Naruto said.

"Brother, do you think," Al said looking over at his brother.

"I don't know Al, in their world they have no such thing as alchemy. But if they had something like a philosophers stone than it might be possible to get to the other side of the gate. If that's true it means there must be two parallel, but different, worlds connected by the gate and truth," Ed said out loud, confusing every one in the room but Al.

"So what you're trying to say is that we got to this world by Alchemy," Sakura asked.

"How is that possible," Naruto asked.

"Well what happened before you guys got to this world," Al asked.

"Um, well our village was under attack by one of our enemies. While we were fighting he drew a large circular pattern around the battle field," Sakura said, trying to remember what had happened.

"A circular pattern," Al repeated to himself.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it," Naruto added.

"Did it look similar to these," Ed asked, picking up an Alchemy book and showing them many of the transmutation circles.

"It did look something like that," Naruto said as Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"What else happened," Ed asked.

"I also remember Orochimaru, the enemy we were fighting, summoning a giant black scroll. He said something about it containing millions of peoples' lives within it. Next, he clapped his hands together and placed them on the middle of the circle he created. Then there was a huge blue light and then we ended up here," Naruto said.

"That has to be Alchemy," Al said.

"But how can Alchemy exist in our world? I've never heard of it until now," Sakura said.

"Maybe It was a Gutsu or whatever you guys call it," Ed said.

"You mean a Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah whatever, is it possible?" He asked the outsiders.

"I don't think so, um I don't know," Sakura said sighing into her hands.

"Wait a minute, you said you were fighting your enemy before you got here right," Ed asked. Naruto and Sakura looked at him and saw that he must have figured something out.

"Yeah," Sakura and Naruto said.

"Then there's a huge possibility that your enemy made it here too," Ed stated.

"What! No way do you really think our enemy is here too? Aww that sucks," Naruto burst out.

"That means we're now dealing with your enemies and ours. Great! That is such a pain," Sakura said.

"Well what do you know about your enemy?" Al asked, wanting to know more about their world.

Naruto and Sakura's faces were filled with sorrow as they remembered something Ed, Al, and Winry did not know.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Sakura said softly, her voice sounding as if she was about to burst out into tears.

"Is it okay if you tell us about it?" Al asked.

Naruto and Sakura gave each other unsure glances. Should they know about Orochimaru and how Sasuke was and still is an important friend to them?

Sakura and Naruto didn't respond at first until Sakura spoke up, "Well it's kind of a long story."

"That's ok we have all night," Ed said, leaning back in his chair.

" First you should know," Sakura began before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ed go answer that," Al said looking over at his big brother.

"Ugh, fine," He said grumpily, getting up from his chair and walking towards the door.

"Can I help you?" Ed said when he opened the door.

The others all stood up so they can get a good look at their guest. The person at the door was no other than Major Armstrong. The next thing they know, the general punched Ed sending him flying in the hotel's hallway.

"What the heck did you that for Major," Ed yelled as he stood up and glared at the towering muscular man.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed the man, grabbing a hold of Ed as if he was injured.

" Your Auto-Mail is broken! This is very bad indeed! We must repair your arm now," Major Armstrong said, observing his dent right arm

"I shall accompany you to Resembool so you can be repaired," he said to Ed.

"Huh? Wait, you don't have to take me all the way back there. Winry is here with us," Ed said.

"Brother what's going on," Al asked as he stepped out to the hallway, followed by the others.

"Ah! Alphonse Elric, you stand out to much you should stay here," Armstrong said, patting Al's shoulder.

"Hey, I remember you. You were at the train station," Naruto said.

"Ah yes! I remember you. You should accompany us," Armstrong said as he grabbed Ed and Naruto and dragged them away leaving the others completely speechless.

"Um, what just happened," Sakura asked.

"I have no idea," Al said.

"We should go back inside," Winry said.

"Hi guys! Are they leaving?" a voice asked.

"AIEEE!" Al, Winry, and Sakura yelled at the same time. Turning to find a tall guy with his black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Lin! How did you get in! Again!" Al exclaimed.

"You left the window open. You should really start closing them. Criminals can get in that way," Lin said smiling.

"How did you find us," Al asked.

" Well your brother is a state alchemist so I checked all the military hotels until I found you guys," He said.

"Lin, have you ever heard of the front door? Why did you even sneak in through the window?" Winry asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Of course I have to silly! After all, I'm a wanted criminal and an illegal immigrant. Oh! Don't forget I broke out from prison too," he said proudly.

"Don't act so proud! Anyway, what have you been up to lately?" Al asked.

"Well I heard from Mustang that you guys are in charge of some strangers," He said looking at Sakura.

"So was that other guy Armstrong was dragging also from another world," Lin said.

"Yeah, he is. My name's Sakura Haruno," She said.

"And I'm' Lin Yao," he said giving her a smile.

"Anyway, I heard all about your adventures from Barry the Chopper. It's quite a mess you've gotten yourselves into," he said turning to Al.

"Like what?" Al asked.

"Oh just things," he said smiling as he sat back.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this Ling! Major Armstrong just took my brother somewhere! I have to go after them!" Al said clearly annoyed.

"Well, you know how your friend Maria Ross was accused of killing your friend Maes right," He asked.

"Yeah," Al said, sadness detectable in his voice.

"Well, the Major is taking Ed to her current location to see if she really is the one who killed Hues cause many believe it's not her. That and the colonel doesn't want to deal with him the same goes for some other guy named Naruto. He said he reminds him to much of Ed," he said smiling.

"Sounds like something the colonel will do and say. Then who do you think killed Hues?" Al asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The Homunculi," Ling said with a grin.

"No way!" Al exclaimed.

"Yup there in here in Central, I'm just waiting for the signal. Where going to confront these monsters," he said.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and colorful explosions outside in the sky.

"Fireworks? At this time of the year?" Winry said, looking out at the colorful display.

"Nope, that will be the signal. You coming Al?" Ling said, looking over at Al.

"Of course I am! If it will lead us to Hues killer than I'm up for it," Al said.

"I think I should go to, I would like to help you guys fight your enemy," Sakura said.

"Then it's settled. Let's go," Ling said as he jumped out the window.

"I'm right behind you," Sakura said as she jumped out the window.

"Sheesh, Haven't those two ever heard of a door!" Al said. He turned around to face Winry who had a look of worried all over her face.

"You'll come back alive right?" she asked softly.

"Always managed to, don't worry ill come back," he said as he to jumped out the window.

* * *

Central Hospital

"Ugh, Huh? Where am I?" Hinata groaned as she finally started to come around.

"Hinata your awake, how do you feel?" asked a voice. Hinata turned around to the voice to find her white-eyed cousin sitting by her bed reading a manga book.

"Neji! I'm so glad to see you! Where are we and why am I in the hospital? What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Wait, you don't remember what happened/" Neji asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Huh? What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, feeling uneasy by the look in her cousin's eyes.

Neji sighed, "Hinata tell me what you remember."

"Let me see, um, I remember our village being under attack and I was running to join the battle but I never got there," she said.

"Well this is problem, now I have to tell you everything. I'm still confuse myself about the situation we're in," Neji said.

"Neji tell me what's going on? You look so serious it's creeping me out," she said, sounding worried.

"Well where do I begin? You did fight but Sasuke knocked you out so that's probably why you don't remember anything. You see, Orochimaru used a strange jutsu that brought us to a different world," he said.

"What? That doesn't make sense. Is this some kind of joke? Cause its not very funny," she said.

"You don't believe? Fine, I'll prove it to you," Neji said as he stood up and walked over to the window. He opened the curtains revealing the busy city.

Hinata gasped at the sight before her, she's never seen anything like it. There were many tall buildings that lasted for miles. There were many streets that were filled with strange vehicles. People were everywhere in the loud city, many who seemed there were in a rush to get somewhere. In the middle of the city, was a big building surrounded by soldiers in blue uniform. She had a feeling the leader of this city was in that feeling; she couldn't help feeling uneasy as she looked at the tall building.

"But how is that even possible! What happened to Konoha? What about our friends? How are we going to get back home!" Hinata said as she started to have a panic attack.

"Hinata calm down. We meet some people in really high places who can help us find a way back home," Neji said as he tried to calm done his cousin.

That's when there was a knock on the door and Ten-Ten walked in. " Neji the Colonel wants to see us. Hinata! You're finally awake! We were so worried about you!" Ten-Ten said.

"Ten-Ten! I'm so glad to see you in one piece," Hinata said, smiling at the girl.

"What does the Colonel want Ten-Ten?" Neji asked.

"He didn't say, but it's apparently some kind of mission. He wants to meet us right away so we should go now," Ten-Ten said.

"Fine, Hinata I'll be back when this is over. Get your rest so you can join in the action next time, do you understand me?" he said giving her a look when he was serious.

"Ok, just come back safe," Hinata said, giving her cousin a soft smile.

"You got it."

* * *

**Akira Elric-Welcome to my fifth anniversary of Akira's Elric Night With the Stars!**

**Naruto & FMA crew- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh!**

**Akira Elric- Lets start this celebration with some dares! Where's Kakashi!**

**Mustang- If your talking about that man with the spiky silver hair, he's hiding under that table over there. I don't blame him, who wouldn't want to hide from you.**

**Akira Elric- Shut up you pervert! Or do you need another time out in my hell?  
**

**Mustang-**

**Akira Elric-That's right you better shut up.**

**(Walks up to Kakashi)**

**Akira Elric- Kakashi! Give me your book!**

**(Snatches is book away)**

**Kakashi- Hey! I was reading that! Fine I'll just read my extra book I carry around.**

**(Pulls out another book)**

**Akira Elric- What! Give me that!**

**(Snatches book away)**

**Kakashi- Stop that!**

**(Pulls out another book)**

**Akira Elric- How many of those things do you have?**

**Kakashi- I don't know I lost count after 309,479,279**

**Akira Elric-**

**Kakashi- What? I've got big pockets.**

**Akira Elric-Whatever where's Ed?**

**Edward-Did someone call?**

**Akira Elric- ED! Just the person i was looking for! Hey! Dont run away from me!**

**Edward- You scare me and you make me do bad things.**

**Akira Elric- I just have some questions from your fans.**

**Edward- Fans? Really? Ok then, ask away.**

**Akira Elric- Cool! Question,"did you ever think that maybe if you drank your milk and ate you veggies you'd get taller?"**

**Edward- WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTIONS IS THAT! WHO ASK YOU THAT QUESTION! TELL ME SO I CAN KILL THEM!**

**Akira Elric-Calm down,Thers also a dare for you. Are you up for it or are you to chicken?**

**Edward- I'm not a chicken! Give me your best shot shorty!**

**Akira Elric-I'M NOT SHORT! Anyway the dare is you have to kiss Lee!HA!**

**Edward- You mean that creepy guy who has been hanging out with Armstrong/**

**Akira Elric-Yes, that's the one.**

**Edward-I hate you, and the internet!(kisses Lee's Head)**

**Akira Elric- Hey! That's not what I meant!**

**Edward- Im leaving**

**(Doors slam open)**

**Naruto- Im here! Let the party begin!**

**Edward- Oh! Its that stupid blond kid. What are you doing here?**

**Naruto- What? Who you calling stupid, shorty?**

**Edward- What did you just say? You want start figth with me blondie?**

**Naruto- You're blond to Idiot!**

**Edward- Shut up loser!**

**Naruto-Thats it!**

**(Naruto goes demon and unleashes four tails)**

**Edward- WHAT THE HELL!**

**Naruto- ROOOAAAARRRRR!**

**(Door slams open and fan girls come running in)**

**Fan Girls- There's Ed! Get him!**

**(Fan Girls run over Naruto and grab Ed taking him away screaming)**

**Akira Elric-Man I hate this job.**

**Naruto- Whuz appening?**

**(Naruto falls down to the floor unconscious)**

**Akira Elric- Well, Thank you to everyone for reviewing and being patient. I promise i won't update this late again. Join us in the next chapter were there's going to be some real action! What mission does Mustang have for Neji and Ten-Ten? Where did Major Armstrong take Ed and Naruto? Will those Idiots get along? Will Hinata remember her confession she made? Will Ed get Taller? Probably not, Until next time! I got a party to go to!**


End file.
